


Quill

by FiKate



Category: Becoming Jane (2007)
Genre: Family, Gen, Prompt Fic, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4677839.html?thread=63838415#cmt63838415">Jane, quill.</a> The story of Jane's penknife and how it reflects how her parents see her writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quill

Jane has a small knife that is perfect for sharpening her quills. Henry found it for her when she was first learning to write and it is one of her favorite things. The handle is worn enough that it fits in her hand and it is inlaid with mother of pearl.

When her mother is annoyed with her, she'll hide the knife until Jane has done whatever chore needs to be done or they're having an argument.

When Jane announced that she was going to write novels, she couldn't find the knife for days until her father finally showed her where it was hidden. Now she carries it with her as its a good little knife and she never knows when she might need it.


End file.
